


Under the Candlelit Stars

by deanwearslacepanties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Picnics, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwearslacepanties/pseuds/deanwearslacepanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes Dean on a picnic to gaze at the stars, and Dean decides to give Castiel something in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Candlelit Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt over on tumblr
> 
> Cross-Posted on LJ (deanwearslace)

Dean was pretty sure Castiel was the best boyfriend a person could ask for, which is exactly why he felt like such a shitty Omega.

The two eighteen-year-olds had been dating for about a year and a half now, and Dean couldn’t remember a time in his life when he had been so happy. Between the struggle of raising Sam on his own, trying to keep his two jobs and passing high school, life hadn’t really left him  _time_  to be happy.

And then Castiel had happened. 

The Alpha had been in Dean’s freshman Biology class, and at first the Omega had assumed he was just like every other knot-head at the school. The blue-eyed wonder had quickly proved him wrong, letting Dean approach him, bringing him food like he knew Dean had forgotten to eat  _again_ , and never expecting a thing in return. The blonde Omega had fallen hard and fast, which was exactly why he’d pushed the other boy away. Not that his resolve had lasted long. It was junior year when he finally snapped as he watched that  _Meg Masters_ pushing Cas up against a locker. He’d proceeded to promptly shove the Beta (Beta! as if Castiel would stoop to her level) away and then kiss the Alpha passionately right there to stake his claim. The Alpha had carried around the dopiest grin for the rest of the week and they had been dating ever since.

Now they were both adults, freshly graduated from high school, and the furthest they had gotten was some frantic rutting in the janitor’s closet. Dean couldn’t explain why he’d been holding out on his boyfriend (although he could admit a small part was fear that Cas would think he was terrible, or leave after he put out), but it was important to him to wait, and Castiel being himself hadn’t even mentioned sex since that conversation. 

Had Dean mentioned how in love he was with his boyfriend?

The two of them were driving to some unknown location, Cas giving directions and Dean driving his Baby, humming to the low music playing in the background. Dean was itching to know where the Alpha was taking him, but he trusted the other man, so continued to turn where he was directed. Eventually they pulled over on the side of the road and proceeded to hike out into the fields, Castiel with a pack on his shoulder.

They proceeded in a comfortable silence until the dark-haired Alpha decided they were far enough out and began to pull out a checkered blanket from his bag and various food items, carefully wrapped up. Then, and Dean couldn’t believe this, Cas took out  _fucking_ _candles_  and began to light them until their little spot was filled with flickering candle light. 

"You bring me out here for a midnight picnic, little Alpha?" Dean couldn’t keep the fondness out of his tone. He crouched down to sit on the blanket next to the older man as he started divvying up the food. It was amazing, as Cas’ food always was, and they sat there in the soft light, nothing but space and the stars around them. Then, and this is why he loved the dude, Cas pulled out  _pie_. The Alpha only made pie when it was a special occasion, and Dean couldn’t keep the happy hum in as he ate the slice of Heaven. “Angel, I might keep you just for your cooking.”

Castiel smiled that little private smile he kept just for Dean before placing his plate to the side. “Dean, I did bring you out here for a reason.” The pie suddenly became hard in his throat and the Omega set the plate aside, fiddling with the fork so he could keep from eye contact. He knew it was all too good, why would an Alpha like Cas want to stay with an Omega like Dean, too tall, too loud, refusing to put out…

"Dean, please look at me," green eyes could not resist the pull to blue. "I brought you out here because I wanted to ask you something, and I don’t want you to feel pressured by it." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small silver bracelet and Dean’s breath caught in his throat. Small angel wings hung from the band, glinting in the light. "It’s not an engagement ring, but it is a promise. The moment I saw you in that Biology class I knew that you were mine, Dean, just as much as I think you knew I was yours." Here the Alpha took a breath, seeming to orient himself. "I know things have been hard, and I know you’d probably like to wait until after Sam graduates high school to even talk about mating, but I do want to be there for you both, and I want you to know that we will always go at your pace. You mean everything to me, Dean, and I love you. You taught me what love means, and I can’t thank you enough for that. So please, allow me to be there for you, for as long as you'll have me?"

Dean was definitely not tearing up right now, staring down at the silver being clasped around his wrist. He was so overcome at that moment he just had to seal his lips to Cas’, tugging the other man down until they were laying on the blanket, the Alpha draped over him like a safety blanket, warm and strong. The two reveled in each other’s presence, love and affection passing between them. They broke apart, staring into each other’s eyes. That's when the words slipped out.

"I’m ready."

And though Dean hadn't meant to say it, he knew it to be true.

Castiel leaned back a furrow between his eyes, “Dean, no, you don’t have to do anything for me, I told you, whenever you’re comfortable—” the man stopped when lips covered his once more.

"Cas, babe, please, I’m ready, I want you to knot me." Dean made sure to keep eye contact as he said this so Cas knew exactly how serious he was.

"Are you positive, Dean?"

Dean was positive he'd never been so sure of something in his life. "Cas, I’m not gonna lie, I’m nervous as hell, and I’m not ready to…you know,  _mate_  yet, but yah, I want this. I want you.”

That was all the Alpha needed as he swooped down to reinitiate the kiss, deepening it and practically fucking Dean’s mouth with his tongue. The Omega whimpered at the feeling as Cas began moving down his neck, nipping and sucking as his shirt was unbuttoned. Dean had his hands up the back of the other man’s shirt, feeling hot skin and lightly dragging his fingernails down it, pulling a groan out of Cas.

Dean suddenly decided there were far too many clothes on them and started pulling off the Alpha’s shirt before fully removing his. He then reached for the other man’s pants before a hand on his wrist stopped him. “Dean,” green eyes met blue as Cas layed him back down on the blanket. “Slow down, I want this to be special, okay? This is your first time, I’m going to make it good for you.” And Dean hated the reminder that Cas was more experienced in this area, being an Alpha it was unsurprising in their society, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

He let his boyfriend proceed at his own pace, dragging breathy moans and gasps from his body. Castiel licked slowly over his nipple before biting down softly, causing Dean to arch upwards, dick suddenly much more interested in what was happening. His chest and stomach slowly gained bites and hickeys as the hot, talented mouth travelled downwards. He was so thoroughly distracted he almost didn’t realize his pants were being removed. “Dean, you are so beautiful. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” And dammit, but his Alpha was a sap and he could feel his face heating up from the compliment.

The Alpha licked and nipped his way up Dean’s legs, leaving bruises on the insides of his thighs before he spread them apart. A finger gently began teasing the slick folds just behind his dick where an Alpha or Beta man would have balls, teasing some fluid out, and the two men made eye contact. Castiel smirked devilishly before plunging down and taking Dean’s cock into his mouth while simultaneously plunging his finger in to the wet heat. “ _Jesus fucking Christ, Cas!”_  

Hot, glorious pressure enveloped him and pleasure rushed through his system. He had never felt anything like this, and if this is what sex felt like, he suddenly couldn’t remember why he had waited so long to try it. The head between his legs bobbed and sucked until Dean was a babbling mess, close to the edge already, gripping black hair tightly. It wasn’t until Cas popped off that he realized there were three fingers inside of him, stretching him full. “Are you ready, Dean?”

"Goddamn  _yes_  get your cock in me  _right now_.” The Alpha chuckled at his Omega’s urgency, continuing his leisurely pace despite his Omega's wines. Finally peeling off his pants, he hissed at the drag of fabric over his sensitive cock, already extremely hard from the pleasured looks on the man below him. He pulled Dean’s leg up to the crook of his arm, kissing the man beneath him softly. 

"I love you, Dean." and then he was splitting the Omega open slowly, hilting himself and stilling, fighting the urge to thrust before he knew his boyfriend was okay. He pushed sweat-damp hair out of the Omega’s face, smiling softly at the wondrous expression there.

Dean’s mouth had dropped open at the breach, the stretch was  _delicious_. Suddenly he needed the Alpha to  _fuck him already_. “Caaaasss,” he let out a high whine, moving his hips to get the cock deeper, gasping at the feeling. That was all he needed, apparently, as the other man began to pull back before slamming back in, pushing a moan out of Dean. 

They started up a rhythm, Dean letting out the most  _beautiful_  noises. To be honest, Castiel never thought his boyfriend would be loud in bed, but he knew he would have fun learning all the different noises he could ring out of him in the future. The thought of being able to do this over and over with Dean shot a bolt of arousal up his spine and he picked up the pace, fucking harder into the hot, wet hole of his Omega. Dean let out a strangled sound at that.

"Cas, please babe, I’m so close, need your knot, need it now." The Alpha was positive Dean wasn’t aware of half the things he was saying, but he complied, thrusting harder and faster as sweat made its way down his back. He grabbed the Omega's small cock and began stroking as the knot at the base of his dick started to swell, grinding against the sensitive folds around Dean’s Omega opening. He began to lose all rhythm, so close, so close…

"Cas!" Dean let out a yell as the knot popped inside his body, expanding until it was tying them together. They came as one, losing themselves to the overwhelming pleasure of the moment they were sharing. Dean wasn’t sure how long he was floating, but he could stay there forever, drunk on pleasure and Cas. Slowly he came back to himself, feeling Cas’ release filling him, uselessly trying to breed him while he wasn’t in Heat. His cock twitched as another wave of orgasm passed through him at the feeling of  _fullness_ and  _mate_.

They panted, scenting each other gently, Cas pressing kisses to Dean’s shoulder. They found a comfortable position to lay down in, Dean staring at the stars above them, floating in the moment of finally being one with Castiel, his Alpha, his boyfriend….and if Dean was being honest, soon, his mate.


End file.
